The present invention is directed to a cartridge for use in a dermal abrasion system. The cartridge comprises a supply compartment and a waste compartment. The front side of the supply compartment comprises an air inlet fitting for introducing air into the supply compartment and the bottom side of the supply compartment comprises a feed tube fitting. The front side of the waste compartment comprises a vacuum inlet fitting for introducing vacuum into the waste compartment and the front side of the waste compartment comprises a return tube fitting. The present invention also includes an apparatus for use in a dermal abrasion system employing the novel cartridge and a method for removing debris in a dermal abrasion system with the novel cartridge.
Dermal abrasion systems are used to remove a surface portion of skin to obtain aesthetic improvements in such areas as scars subsequent to a surgical procedure, burns, acne, scars received from photo sensitizing agents, small surface roughness on the face, and the like. Dermal abrasion systems apply a controlled application of a mixture of air and a granular abrasive substance, such as aluminum oxide, to the skin to obtain a superficial abrasion of adjustable magnitude. The dermal abrasion systems generally comprise an air supply, a vacuum supply, a cartridge for a granular abrasive substance, a hand tool to be applied to the surface of skin, and a waste collection canister for receiving the used abrasive substance and the removed portions of surface tissue from the skin. The abrasion may be of minimum value, such as a xe2x80x9cpeelingxe2x80x9d involving the removal of the outer-most layers of the epidermis, or may be of maximum value, such as a deep abrasion involving the dermis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,909 (Butler) discloses an aerosol dispenser having a main valve and an auxiliary valve to clean out the nozzle coupled to the main valve. After use, nozzle 16 is removed from main valve 40 (FIG. 2) and coupled to auxiliary valve 56 (FIG. 3). By depressing the nozzle on the auxiliary valve, pressurized gas is forced through the nozzle cleaning it out. Specifically, the aerosol container comprises a closed container having a flowable material and pressurized gas for propelling the material out of the container. A main valve is mounted on the container above the level of the material and is connected to a tube which extends downward below the level of material. The main valve is normally open to allow the gas to propel the material through the tube and the valve out of the container. A nozzle is mounted on the main valve and coupled to direct the material out of the container. An auxiliary valve is provided in the container at a location at which the valve can be placed in direct communication with the gas. The nozzle can be cleaned out by the pressurized gas when the nozzle is coupled to the auxiliary valve and the valve is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,027 (Poitras) discloses a liquid dispenser apparatus for dispensing metered quantities of a liquid. The apparatus comprises a container for the liquid to be dispensed and a pump having a cylinder with inlet and outlet ports which is manually reciprocal between an intake stroke, during which liquid is drawn through the inlet port, and a discharge stroke, during which the entire liquid content of the cylinder is expelled through the outlet port. The pump has a pump rod fixed to the piston and extends out of the cylinder to produce the intake and discharge strokes. A manual selector limiter is provided for adjusting the maximum length of the discharge stroke. The limiter has a slidable stop mounted on the pump rod so as to limit the discharge stroke and establish the volume of liquid drawn into the cylinder during the intake stroke. A fastener is supported by the stop and is movable between a locked position and a release position that allows the movement. An activator moves the fastener between the locked and release positions. An abutment surface on the cylinder engages the stop to limit the discharge stroke. The activator is operable to overcome the bias and force the fastener into the release position. The manual valve selectively opens and closes the inlet and outlet ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,782 (Cheng) discloses a measured volume liquid dispenser having an elongated barrel and plunger slidably mounted within a cylindrical bore in the barrel. The barrel has an inlet check valve located at the bottom of the cylindrical bore so that liquid may be drawn into the bore during an up-stroke of the plunger. The plunger has an axial passage and an outlet check valve in the passage. The outlet check valve allows liquid to be dispensed as the plunger is depressed in a downstroke in the barrel but provides a seal during the plunger upstroke so that the liquid may be drawn into the cylindrical bore through the inlet check valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,137 (Knodel) discloses a volumetric device for dispensing a predetermined volume of fluid from a fluid reservoir. The device includes a valve head mounted to a reservoir and a piston-valve pump mounted on the valve head. An intake valve and a discharge valve are each mounted to the valve head and are connected to the piston valve pump. Upon actuation of the piston valve pump, fluid is pumped from the reservoir through the intake valve and the valve head to the discharge valve. A ventilation valve has a first duct in the valve head connecting a blocking side of the ventilation valve to ambient atmosphere and a second duct connecting an opposite side of the ventilation valve with the reservoir. The ventilation valve is a check valve with a borehole in the direction of the vertical axis of the valve head. A free valve element is inserted into the borehole and is actuated by gravity toward sealing of a valve seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,108 (Burrell et al.) discloses a liquid applicator designed to be supported by hand for applying a liquid to a surface. The applicator has a handle which supports a roller equipped with a cam track and cam follower which reciprocates a piston within a cylinder to pump liquid to a nozzle metered with rotation of the roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,490 (Svedman) discloses an apparatus for use in the transdermal perfusion of fluids through the skin of a human. The apparatus has a housing attachable to the body with a contact surface held in contact with a portion of skin. The housing is a chamber and the contact surface is an aperture connected to the chamber. A fluid supply provides a perfusion phase and a de-epithelializing element provides for removal of a portion of epidermis. The de-epithelializing element exposes an area of dermis of the skin at a treatment site which is accessible via the aperture so that during the perfusion phase direct contact is made between the fluid in the chamber and the dermis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,280 (Russell) discloses a fluid applicator configured to massage and irrigate a surgical site on a patient""s skin. The applicator has a fluid reservoir for irrigating the surgical site and a collector for collecting irrigation fluids from the surgical site. A motor assembly is connected to the fluid reservoir for expelling a fluid in the reservoir and irrigating the surgical site. The fluid reservoir has a nozzle for directing the fluid from the fluid reservoir to the surgical site. The collector has a sponge connected to the fluid reservoir for engaging the surgical site when the applicator is used to massage and irrigate the surgical site. A means for returning fluids collected by the collector to the fluid reservoir is included.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,920 (Gibbons) discloses a device for cleaning the skin and its appendages. The device comprises a brush portion having soft bristles and two conduits. The first conduit has a connector distal to the brush for connection to a solution source and at the end proximal to the brush delivers the solution into the brush above the bristles. The second conduit has a negative pressure source and a first opening into the brush near the bristles of the brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,871 (Fujiwara et al.) discloses a sampling device of a suction effusion fluid which includes a cell having a vacuum suction port and a skin suction port. The vacuum suction port is connected to a vacuum source and the skin suction port is opposite to a skin surface. A slide valve in the cell is movable parallel to the skin surface and is used for opening or closing a path connecting the skin suction port with the vacuum suction port without releasing the vacuum source. Fluid reservoirs in the slide valve alternately connect with the skin suction port and the vacuum suction port through the slide valve. The fluid reservoirs store an effusion fluid from the skin surface by vacuum suction through the skin suction port. When the slide valve is moved to a position where a fluid reservoir is connected with the skin suction port and the vacuum suction port, one of the remaining fluid reservoirs is exposed to the outside of the cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,928 (Allen et al.) discloses a valve having a housing and a component movable within the housing. The housing has a first, second, third, fourth, and fifth ports and the movable component has a first passageway. A first orientation of the movable component within the housing connects the first port through the first passageway to the second port. A second orientation of the movable component within the housing connects the second port through the first passageway to the third port. A second passageway is defined between the housing and the movable component. The fourth port and fifth port are connected to the second passageway at both the first and second orientations of the movable component. The fourth port comprises a first slot shaped opening facing the movable component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,052 (Benja-Athon) discloses a compact irrigation and sterilization kit to cleanse and debride damaged structure such as a wound. The irrigation tubing kit has a flexible conduit having a coupling to attach the tubing kit to a faucet. A filter eliminates impurities from the flowing fluid from the faucet. A flow-regulating valve regulates the volume of the filter fluid flowing in the conduit. A short semi-rigid tubing extension with a short conduit and an opening is coupled to a vial of chemicals and medications to admit the chemicals and medications into the conduit. The flow of the chemicals and medications is regulated by another flow-regulating valve. Another short semi-rigid bypass port extension with a short conduit and an opening introduces fluids and chemical substances into the conduit of the tubing kit beyond the filter. A disperser distributes the chemical, medications and fluid over the wound. A reservoir which stores chemicals and medications prior to the application of the tubing kit delivers the chemicals and medications into the conduit of the tubing kit. The flowing fluid from a faucet flows through the coupling, filter and flow-regulating valve and provides the force to generate filtered fluid to remove foreign bodies from and to dispense the chemicals and medications from the reservoir directly into the conduit to sterilize the wound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,998 (Marasco, Jr.) discloses a method for treating a body wound site on a patient which comprises applying a flexible transparent envelope about the wound site of the patient. The envelope has at least one primary opening with a peripheral lip to permit attachment of the envelope to the patient. A drain is connected to the envelope and a movable hand manipulatable fluid applying tissue treatment gun is introduced into the envelope. A fluid is sprayed into the envelope from the hand manipulable gun against the wound site for treatment of the patient. The envelope is spaced from the wound site by introducing a pressurized gas into the envelope. The pressurized gas is within the envelope during extended periods of fluid treatment and periods of absence of fluid treatment to prevent the envelope from contacting the wound site and to maintain the sterility of the wound site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,958 (Edwards et al.) discloses a dispenser for connection to a mouth of a container for dispensing a liquid from the container. The dispenser comprises a dispensing fluid path connected to a dispensing orifice, a return fluid path connected to the liquid in the container, a cylinder having one end connected with the liquid in the container, and a plunger slidably mounted in the cylinder. Retracting the plunger in the cylinder moves the liquid from the container into the one end of the cylinder. A flow control valve has a path connecting one end of the cylinder and a control valve outlet and is movable between a first position placing the control valve outlet in connection with the dispensing path, whereby advancing the plunger in the cylinder moves the liquid from one end of the cylinder and out the dispensing orifice, and a second position placing the control valve outlet in connection with the return path, whereby advancing the plunger in the cylinder moves the liquid from the one end of the cylinder and back into the container. A first check valve in the control valve fluid path within the flow control valve permits a flow of the liquid from the one end of the cylinder to the control valve outlet and prevents the flow of liquid from the control valve outlet back into the one end of the cylinder. A second check valve is in the main passage and permits the liquid to flow from the container into the cylinder and prevents the liquid from flowing from the one end of the cylinder back into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,432 (Molinari) discloses a hand tool for removing skin by superficial abrasion with a mixture of air and a granular abrasive substance. The tool has an elongated manipulative body, a supply tube for the mixture, and a collection tube for the mixture and the removed portions of skin. Each tube has an operating head secured to the manipulative body. The head has a longitudinal axis and a wall with a portion inclined and offset with respect to the axis. A throughhole in the wall portion internally connects with the free ends of the terminal portions of the supply tube. The throughhole is aligned with the terminal portion of the supply tube so that by keeping in contact the throughhole with the surface, the stream of mixture travelling through the terminal portion of the supply tube and the throughhole is caused to strike the surface with an inclined incident angle.